My first attempt at writing fanfiction.
Some of my earliest attempts at writing fanfiction. keep in mind that Static didn't really have a backstory back then and these were my attempts at making one. XD Story 1 Cats are traditionally named after the elements; for example, Breeze: wind, Blaze: fire, Rock: earth, Rain: water. But something sparked inside two more recent parents that made them want to go off the traditional route of naming. They would name their daughter after a “new” element; one that other parents of kits would never even think about naming their spouse. That is me, and my name is Static, the cat of electricity. CH. 1 THE ELECTRIC CAT It was a stormy day when Mist, a white cat and my mother, was being rushed to the hospital in Mobotropolis on account of a kitten. She was pregnant with me. “You’re doing fine! We’re almost to the hospital,” said Stone, a brown cat (also my father) sitting next to Mist. “Easy for you to say, Stone. As my husband and soon-to-be a father, you will never bear a child,” Mist said. They arrived at the hospital just as Mist was going into labor. It took thirty minutes, but I was born. Unfortunately, as I was told, I was gray, weak and my breathing was shallow. “I’m very sorry, but I don’t think your child will make it,” said one of the hospital workers mournfully. Mist wept. I am the one who figured this out. Suddenly on Angel Island, the Master Emerald started glowing; which woke up Locke the Echidna, the current guardian of the Master Emerald in this part of the story. “Knuckles! Tell Athair there will be a new hero, one of unfamiliar origins,” he said. The small, 4-year-old echidna named Knuckles sprung up, saluted Locke, then sped away into the night (Angel Island is on the other side of the world from Mobotropolis). Back to the Mist ordeal, as my breathing became more and more shallow, all of the Rings in the building suddenly disappeared, and lightning flashed and thunder rang out. Suddenly, in a blinding flash of light, as I was told, I turned stark white and her eyes were neon yellow and floated up two feet. After a few seconds later, I floated down and turned a dark blue color, and giving me the powers of electricity, and started crying. “Uh, never mind. She’s alive!” the hospital worker said. “What will you name her?” Mist still had tears in her eyes as she sighed, “Static. Her name will be Static. Does this sound like a good name to you?” She asked this question to Stone. “Sure; Static is a nice name.” said Stone. “It’s good to get off the traditional route sometimes.” So my name was Static. I didn’t know it for many years, but I, Static the cat, would become a hero. CH. 2 I FINALLY KNOW WHAT I WILL DO WITH MY LIFE 11 years later… “Mom! Do you know where my paper is?” I called out. “I can’t find it anywhere!” “No, Static! I don’t know where your paper is; sorry!” Mist called back. “Sometimes I don’t know what to do with that girl. At least she gets straight A’s in school.” Stone smirked, “And you were sad about her almost dying.” “Stone the cat! Is that how you behave around your children? How would you like it if someone said that about you?” “Ah, you’ve got a point there. But it still doesn’t change the fact that not only did we have to pay the cost of going to the hospital, we had to pay those people back for the lost rings.” Just then, I walked downstairs. “Hey, guess what? The Guardian’s father just added to his paper about the new hero! They said it’s a female cat whose name starts with S! Who knows who it could be?” Mist and Stone exchanged worried glances. Mist took a deep breath, “We were going to put this off until you were 16, but you know enough, so we’ll tell you.” Mist and Stone told me the whole ordeal about my birth, the lightning and thunder, and most recently, the Master Emerald thing. I just stared with my mouth open. “I had not the slightest idea that I was the hero,” I said in disbelief. “It was for your own good to let you know at the Hero’s Age, but you knew too much,” said Mist. Then, she reluctantly sighed, “You should go look for work in the city. There’s bound to be hero’s work there.” My normally straight hair started frizzing up with static electricity and my eyes turned dark blue. I forgot to mention that my eyes change color, like a mood ring. Dark blue is happy or excited and green is sad or disappointed. “I had not the slightest idea that it was me. I’m so excited! I’ll miss the happy air Green Hills gives out in the summer. At least I’ll probably find out what that explosion was two years ago.” “You may,” said Mist. “I think you should tell your friends.” “That IS a good idea, I think I’ll do that.” And so I went to school and told the few friends I had the basics of what was going on. A few of my friends who were farthest emotionally shook their heads disapprovingly and scampered away. The four who believed me stayed. They were a pink fox named Ryann, a black cat named Sonya, purple hedgehog named Alexis (also Alex), and my half-brother, a reddish-blue dog named Trailblazer. I inquired if they would go with me. “I’ll go with you! Maybe you’ll meet Sbush on the way!” giggled Ryann. The Sbush thing is a very funny joke we seriously made up. It is a fake name for Sonic. “I don’t see a reason why not. Sure, I’ll go!” exclaimed Sonya. The other two were unsure about what their parents would think. “We’ll try,” they said. The next day was a day off from school. Alex and Trailblazer could not come. Only Sonya and Ryann came this time. They told their parents over and over again that they needed to go and do hero’s work and their parents said it was ok, but they kept crying and crying and crying. We were just about to leave when that orange cat named Geo burst through the door and started hugging me. “Please don’t go!” screamed Geo. “Green Hills Middle School won’t be the same without you!” “Yes, that’s great,” I said, and then I whispered to Sonya, “You’ve got to get this nut-job off of me! At least scare him off.” Sonya’s power is actually gymnastics. To the untrained eye, it looks like karate. (That's all I had on that one) Story 2 Category:Stories Category:Stupid Category:Staticcat's stuff Category:Fanfiction